


The President’s Omega Son

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has triplets!, Alex is a teacher at the same omega training school as Eliza, Alex is like royalty to the pack, Alex is the pack omega, Alex loves cuddles, All omegas have vaginas, Alpha Angelica, Alpha Hercules, Alpha John, Alpha Lafayette, Alpha Maria, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aaron, Beta Peggy, But he’s also the mom friend, But only because george is his dad, Dad washington, Daddy Kink, Eliza is a music teacher, F/F, Feminine Alex, Fluff and Smut, George is the pack alpha, Hercules calls Alex his princess, Hercules is a high class designer, It’s like a little hole between his dick and his ass, John call Alex baby and babygirl, John is a top selling artist, Lafayette calls Alex french pet names, Lafayette is a photographer and model, M/M, Male omega vaginas aren’t visible until childbirth, Maria and John went to art school together, Maria is an aspiring artists, Maria married into the pack, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Alex, Omega Eliza, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, So did James, Trans Angelica Schuyler, a/b/o dynamics, biting kink, cross dressing, i can’t tag i’m sorry, life is good, like they fuck in the third chapter, papi kink, ride the dick like a bmx, there’s multiple nests in every pack, transgender character, weddings!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George goes on a business trip in England. Alex has a sleepover with three of his dad’s most trusted alphas. Alex goes into heat.





	1. His name is Alexander Hamilton-Washington

There was a lot of dumb laws in America. A lot. And Alex truly hated a majority of them. Which is crazy since his father is the president. But his least favorite? That would have to be the fact that Omegas can’t buy their own suppressants without an alpha or beta signature. Now, usually that wouldn’t be a problem for him, since he usually had his dad get them for him. But George was currently in England for some type of political thing that Alex really didn’t care enough about to listen to.

Surely, he thought he’d had enough to last him the month and a half that George would be gone. But, he was wrong. So the omega sat in his apartment, eating Thai food and watching Netflix in his [pajamas](https://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=24771838&.svc=copypaste&id=233611811), knowing that his heat was probably going to be in a week or so. Really he could’ve called John, Hercules, Lafayette, or really any of the pack alphas and betas to buy them for him. But he knew that if he were to ask Aaron or Thomas, he would never hear the end of it from the either of them. And asking any of the three alphas would be terrible, seeing as he has a crush on all of them. Angelica, Peggy or Maria would probably do it with no questions asked, but he didn’t want to be a bother.

So he decided to just go through his heat alone. Of course it’s been years since he’s done that. But he’s sure he can survive. For now, though, he relaxes. He was so relaxed in fact, that he didn’t even hear one of his best friends walk into the apartment. It wasn’t until the smell of pine trees and weed hit his nose that Alex paused his show and looked up to see John behind the couch.

“Morning, sunshine.” John smiled. Alex set his food on the small table in front of him before turning his whole body around and sitting up on his knees so he could look at John without straining his neck too much.

“It’s 2 in the afternoon, Laurens.” Alex corrected him. The alpha laughed and walked around so he was sitting next to Alex. The omega picked his food back up a cuddled into John’s side.

“So what’re we watching?” He asked, wrapping his arm around Alex and pulling him closer.  
  
“Jane the Virgin.” Alex answered curtly, focusing on the show and John’s warmth and the fact that he could hear the alpha’s steady heartbeat. But mostly the show. “Don’t worry, we’ve seen this episode before, I’m not going on without you and Herc and Gil.”

“You better not.” John growled playfully, which kind of made Alex’s heart stop for a good second. But he quickly shook it off with a laugh. After that, the two sat there in a comfortable silence, putting in their input on the show every few minutes.

This was normal for them. It was normal for Alex and all of his alpha friends, really. The omega was either in one of their laps, cuddled next to one of their sides, or had one of their heads in his lap while he ran his hands their hair. It’s just the kind of relationship Alex had with them. However (no matter how much Alex hated it), it was completely platonic.

The two were on their third episode when Gilbert and Hercules came through the front door loudly. Alex was hit with Gilbert’s scent of mint chocolate chip ice cream and fresh croissants, along with Herc’s scent of leather and fresh cologne. That mixed with John’s scent gave Alex chills.

“Ahh, Laurens! You are here!” Gilbert called out, slipping off his shoes and walking into the living room to plop onto Alex’s other side. Hercules walked into the kitchen.

“Were you looking for me?” John asked, looking at Gilbert over Alex’s head.

“ _Non_ , we just stopped by your apartment to see if you wanted to come with us to see Lexi, but I guess you’ve beaten us to the punch.” He laughed, motioning towards the small omega who was trying to look mad because they were talking over his show, but really he just wanted some attention.

“ _Bonjour, mon petit_ ,” Gilbert finally greeted the omega with a grin. Alex smiled back up at the oldest alpha and shifted over so he was nuzzling his neck. John whined and pulled him back by his waist, causing the omega to squeal in surprise.

“Jooohhhnnn,” Alex whined, “Let me cuddle with Gil.” He pouted up at him.

“No.” He stated simply, “it’s still my cuddle time.” He blushed when John buried his nose in Alex’s neck, right next to his scent glands.

“But _mon ami_ , you’ve had _la petite_ all day! Surely you could spare some cuddles?” John shook his head and buried his nose deeper into the omega’s scent glands.

John couldn’t put his finger on it, but there’s something different about Alex that makes him want to stay close to the omega. To hold him as close as possible and shield him from the rest of the world.

“Herculeeeees!” Alex called, playfully trying to pull away from John’s strong grip. “Tell John to let me go!” Hercules emerged from the kitchen with two mugs in his hands.

The alpha set the mugs down on the coffee table next to Alex’s empty Thai food container and stared at the omega in John’s arms before grabbing his waist and easily picking him up. Alex was quick to wrap his legs around Hercules’ waist and his arms around the alpha’s neck. “Herc!” John whined in protest but let Alex go, giving him a slight tap on the ass and starting at the way it slightly jiggled through the shorts. Had it always jiggled?

Lafayette noticed this as well and started poking Alex’s ass too. “ _mon Dieu,_ ” he whispered, licking his lips.

“Umm... Guys?” Hercules said, looking down at the other two alphas. They both looked up to see Alex with his face red as a tomato. The two quickly retreated their hands and laughed nervously. “Anyways, I had a stressful day at work, so I think I need Alex’s cuddles the most.” And with that they were off to Alex’s room, the omega giggling along the way.

“Hey, Laf?” John spoke once Alex’s bedroom door shut. The other alpha grunted in response. “Did Lexi smell... different to you?”

“I would not know, someone was hogging my cuddles with him.” Lafayette grumbled. John threw his pillow at him.

“I’m being serious, asshole! He smelled... Sweeter than usual. And he was being way more clingy. I think he even tried to scent us.” John explained. Lafayette’s eyes widened in realization.

“ _Oui_ , he was acting a bit more... affectionate, now that you mention it. Perhaps... his heat is coming?” He thought out loud, more to himself than to John.

“You think?” John asked rubbing his chin. “I thought he was on suppressants.”

“But didn’t George buy them for him? And Alex mentioned he would be on a business trip in Europe... Maybe he ran out?” The other alpha nodded in agreement. “ _Mon dieu_.”

“Should we ask him about it or do you think he’ll tell us?” John asked. Lafayette shrugged.

“Give it some more time, _oui_? He’ll most likely tell us when he is ready.” John nodded again and turned back to the TV.

Down the hallway and in the bedroom, Hercules was laying shirtless on his stomach with Alex sitting on his lower back, massaging the knots out of his shoulders. “Do you wanna talk about your day, Herc?” The omega asked, pressing into Hercules’ back with a bit more force when he got to a harder knot.

“It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. The usual shitty alphas picking out clothes for their omegas without asking their opinions or anything, it just really pissed me off.” Alex hummed in understanding. “But the worst thing is if I say anything about it, I’m risking losing my job.” The alpha sighed.

“Well,” Alex chimed in, “If you want, I could always come to your boutique and tell off those alphas for you.” Hercules chuckled for a while and then the room was silent again. Alex massaging the alpha’s back and giving off calming pheromones to the alpha. “Done!” Alex exclaimed after a good ten minutes. He lifted himself off of the alpha’s back a little so that Hercules could turn around and sat down again, right above his crotch area.

Alex stared at the alpha’s body, biting his lip and holding back a whimper. Yes, he’s seen Hercules shirtless, he’s seen all of his friends shirtless. But wasn’t off of his suppressants, then. Now, with his inner omega almost at full control of Alex’s instincts, he just wanted to bare his neck in submission and beg for his alpha to take him now. But what would Hercules think of that? Instead the two just stared at each other until the alpha spoke.

“Something on your mind?” Alex looked away from Hercules’ abs and up to his lips, then his eyes.

“You just have... a really nice body.” He said, his face turning a shade of pink. Hercules chuckled again and placed his hands on the curve of Alex’s hips.

“Thank you princess, you aren’t so bad yourself.” Alex smacked the alpha’s chest before leaning down and nuzzling into his neck. “Alex, babe? What’re you doing?”

“Scenting you,” Alex explained, “You’re still really tense.” And then he started giving off more calming pheromones. The next thing Hercules knew, the room began to smell like cotton candy and the beach, and he was gripping Alex tighter, closing his eyes. “Feeling any better?” The omega asked sweetly. Hercules in response and Alex proceeded to press himself closer into the alpha.

Hercules began to run his fingers through Alex’s hair and within minutes, they were fast asleep, clinging on to each other as if one was going to disappear if the other were to let go. 


	2. Say It In Spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets high. Alex gets wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

   Alex woke up, tangled in the limbs of three alphas, each trying to make some type of contact with the omega. The bed was big enough to fit the the four of them (Lafayette had insisted on buying Alex a king sized, “just in case they had sleepovers”) so it wasn’t a tight squeeze at all. Alex was somehow moved so he was laying on top of Lafayette, with the other alphas on either side of them. Both John and Hercules had an arm wrapped around Alex’s waist while Gilbert’s hand rested under his shirt and on his upper back.

 

        He looked at the clock on his bedside table and shot up as soon as he read the time. “SHIT!” He tried to scramble away from the three alphas and off the bed as quick as possible but ended up falling flat on his face as soon as he managed to get out of their grip. “Fuck!” He groaned.

 

        Lafayette, being the lightest sleeper was the first to awake. He looked around for the omega in panic before hearing another groan. “Lexi?” He looked down to see Alex on his back and gripping his forehead with tears brimming his eyes. The alpha was quick to slide down onto the floor next to Alex and pull the omega into his arms. “What happened, mon amour?”

 

        “I have work in thirty minutes and I overslept and I fell out of bed and now my fucking head hurts.” Alex whined, pressing his face into the alpha’s chest. Lafayette began to chuckle softly, “Are you seriously laughing at my pain right now?” Alex punched the Alpha’s shoulder, knowing it didn’t hurt him at all.

 

        “Oui, I am!” Alex punched him again, “I’m truly sorry, mon petit, but today is Sunday. Those little omegas do not have school!” Alex looked up at Lafayette and sniffled before going back to his chest and punching him again. “Now let’s go get you some pain killers for that headache, then we can wake up John and Hercules, okay?” Alex sighed and backed away so the alpha could stand up before getting up himself.

 

        The two walked to the kitchen in silence, passing through the living room. “You and John were seriously watching Pretty Little Liars?” Alex laughed when Lafayette handed him his aspirin and some orange juice.

 

        “Don’t laugh! It’s a very interesting series!” The alpha whined playfully. Alex rolled his eyes and downed his pills and juice. He rinsed out the glass before placing it in the dishwasher. “Any plans for today, mon petit?” Alex shakes his head.

 

        “Do you have any appointments today?” The omega asked. Lafayette nodded his head.

 

         “Sadly, I do. And then we’re all meeting at the pack house to head to John and Maria’s art show, _oui_?” Alex nodded, “You could come with me, if you’d like.” Alex thought about it for a second before shaking his head. As much as he’d like to see Susie and Pip right now, he had work to do. Lafayette pouted.

 

        “I’ll probably work on some lesson plans here or at John’s for a while and then see you there after I’m finished.” Lafayette nodded before pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time. “Do you have to go?” The omega asked, walking closer to Lafayette with a pout. He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

 

        Lafayette instinctively wrapped his own arms around Alex’s waist and pressed their foreheads together. “As much as I wish I could stay here with you all day...” He trailed off, removing himself from the whining omega who was trying to scent him.

 

        “Gil...” He crosses his arms, “Why can’t I scent you? It’s like a farewell kiss!” The alpha placed a peck on both of Alex’s cheeks, then his forehead, then the tip of his nose.

 

        “Farewell, mon petit.” He winked before grabbing his jacket and slipping his shoes on. With that he was out the door. Alex sighed and walked back to his bedroom to see the other two alphas fast asleep. Hercules now spooning John. The omega smiled fondly and walked to his closet, picking out some clothes for the day.

 

        After grabbing a fresh pair of panties, he padded over to the bathroom down the hall. He turned on the warm water and undressed, stepping into the shower. He wanted to be quick so he could pick out six books on social justice and help Eliza with her lesson plan. Being a librarian was by far the best job that Alex could ask for. His job was really to give the young omega books on how to please their alpha. But he wanted to let the kids know that they’re independent and didn’t need to please anyone but themselves.

 

        Of course, the beta and alpha teachers disapproved but with all of the other omega teachers, and staff behind him, there’s nothing they could do about it. Alex smiled at the thought of being able to teach his own kids to be independent and that they didn’t need a partner to survive.

 

        Then he started thinking about kids. As he washed his hair he thought about the possibility of having three little pups, each a mixture of him and his alphas. One with freckles, another with a passion for design, and a third with a thick french accent. All three would be fluent in French, Spanish and English, of course. And each of them would would have the curliest of hair. Holy shit. Was Alex really thinking about having Hercules, John and Lafayette’s kids? Fuck.

 

        He quickly rinsed his hair and washed the rest of himself before getting out of the shower and toweling himself dry. After dressing, he blew dried his hair and threw his dirty clothes in the hamper by the door and walked out of the bathroom. He walked into his room to grab is mac book and made his way to the dining room. Which really was just a table with a few chairs. The area of the apartment was rarely ever used unless for work purposes.

 

         Grabbing an apple, he sat down and got to work. There’s so many different possibilities and experiences these kids could have. He scrolled through the books on the Barnes & Noble website, remembering all the tears he cried reading them. _The Hate U Give_ and _The Sun is Also a Star_ for sure. However, after that, there were so many choices. He groaned, hating the fact that he only had four more to choose.

         “Morning babygirl.” Alex jumped at the sound of John’s raspy morning voice. “Herc left while you were in the shower, said a client called for an urgent fitting.” Alex nodded and looked back down at his laptop, still not able to come up with a fun way to teach about slave owners and murderers without angering the teachers or the board. Perhaps a debate?

 

        John stood behind Alex’s chair as he typed away, playing with his hair. About ten minutes in, he decided to try and braid it as he read over the omega’s shoulder. “Lex, baby, you’ve been adding and deleting books to and from your cart on a loop for the past like five minutes, you stressed over something?” John finally asked when he finished Alex’s hair. The omega sighed and made sure to save his document before closing the laptop.

 

        “I love my job, John, you know this.” John nodded and moved his hands so that they were resting on Alex’s shoulders. “But I don’t know how I’m supposed just choose six books that go into the depth of the heartbreak and passion and the _realness_ that goes on in America and is overlooked by everyone but such amazing and talented authors!” The alpha hummed in understanding.

 

        “Seems to me like someone’s having a little… reader’s block.” He chuckled when Alex glared up at him. “Come on, let’s go to my place, then we can both de-stress.” He helped Alex out of the chair and grabbed the Laptop before walking to the door.

 

        “Uh, John?” The alpha turned around, “You left your shirt in my room.”

 

        “Lex,” He laughed, “We’re just going upstairs.” Alex nodded, and slid into his favorite shoes, following John out the door. They walked to the elevator side by side, brushing arms every few seconds. Once they got into the elevator, John pushed Alex against a wall.

 

          “John?” The alpha only hummed in acknowledgement before burying his face in the omega’s neck. “Oh,” He let out a gasp as the elevator was filled with the smell of pure nature. John growled and slid his hands into Alex’s back pockets, gripping his ass. Usually when Alex scented any of the alphas it was to calm them and full of love. The omega had always known that being scented by an alpha was supposed to feel orgasmic but, “Fuck,” He whimpered, going to grip at John’s shirt, only to realize that he wasn’t wearing one. “John, shit...” He gasped when John grazed his teeth on Alex’s neck and began kissing and sucking. The omega brought his hands up to John’s hair and began tugging.

 

         “Just kiss me please,” Alex whined. John looked up, his eyes completely dilated. Once the two were close enough that Alex could feel John’s breath on his parted lips, the elevator dinged. John smirked and pulled away, nodding to the two betas who stood outside the door. Alex furrowed his eyebrows and quickly followed John.

 

           “Um, excuse me?” Alex crossed his arms while John unlocked his apartment door.

 

          “Yes, babygirl?” John asked, innocently. The omega groaned and walked into the apartment, throwing himself onto the couch. “Was that your way of helping me ‘de-stress’?” Alex asked, watching John kick off his slides.

 

          “Nope, but if you’d kindly follow me to the bedroom...” The alpha didn’t wait for an answer before grabbing Alex by his hands and leading him down the hall. “So,” John smirked when they got to his room, he moved his hands to Alex’s waist and pulled him into the bed, “You sounded pretty nice begging me to kiss you.”

 

          Alex laughed, “I don’t recall any begging.” He wrapped his arms around John’s neck and the alpha chuckled.

 

          “I sure do,” He began to mimic Alex, making his voice a little higher, “ _Oh Papi, please, solo Bésame_.” Alex let out a loud laugh and swatted John’s chest.

 

          “For one, I did not call you _papi_.” He blushed a little.

 

          “Oh, but you wanted to.” John winked, and Alex hit him again.

 

          “ _Cállate_ , and for two, I’m pretty sure that only few words that I said were in English.”

 

          “ _Sí_ , but you sound so sexy when you speak to me in the language of looove.”

 

          “ _Pensé que era francés_?” Alex asked, laughing at John’s shocked and hurt expression. “Anyways, de-stressing?”

 

          “Oh yeah,” John went to his bedside table and pulls out a few joints in a plastic baggy. “You’ve smoked before right?” This was a trick question.

 

          “Like once or twice during my sophomore year in high school,” Alex answers, “With a few friends during finals.”

 

          “I know all your friends.” John raised an eyebrow, “Was it Burr?”

 

          "No, you don't know this one. He used to be a part of the pack before you joined." Alex looked down at his hands while John lit the joint.

 

          "Yeah...? And what happened to him?"

 

           "Nothing worth talking about," Alex shrugged, "He's gone now and that's what matters."

 

                John nodded and blew a puff of smoke into Alex’s face, making the omega grimace. “So this is _technically_ your first time.” The alpha tried handing the joint over to Alex, who declined.

               

                “I’m _technically_ seeing my niece and nephew in an hour or so, but maybe next time.” He giggled at John’s look of defeat. “But, I can think of other ways of you de-stressing me.” John raised an eyebrow and began to scoot back once Alex began to crawl towards him until he was up against the headboard.

 

                “Do tell,” John smirked while Alex straddled him.

 

                “I have to talk to you about something first,” Alex started, “I’m out of suppressants and I should be going into heat soon… Like, really soon.” John nodded, “And… I want you to help me through it. Not just you!” He said when John’s eyes widened, “All of you, Gil and Herc too. And I was going to talk to all of you about it, but then the whole thing happened in the elevator and I… my hormones are acting all wild and now all I wanna do is kiss you and I want you to… _do_ things to me so before we go any further, I need to know you’re okay with this.” The whole time Alex spoke, John took about three more hits of the joint. “Are you?”

 

                “Fuck,” John finally spoke, running his hands through the omega’s hair. “I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long, Lexi.” Alex smiled at the sound of that and placed his hands on John’s shoulders.

 

                “ _Oh, Gracias a Dios,”_ The omega sighed, “Can you… kiss me now?” It was impossible to his blush as he looked up at the alpha.

 

                John smirked and took another hit of the joint, blowing the smoke in Alex’s face as he spoke, “ _Dilo en español_. _”_ The omega rolled his eyes but squealed when John squeezed his thigh with his free hand. “ _Hazlo por papi.”_ He licked his lips as he looked at the omega’s face, now red from embarrassment and arousal.

 

                “ _Por favor bésame?_ ” He asked, trying to keep his eyes on John’s face while the alpha’s hand went from his thigh to the curve of his ass. Alex could feel himself getting wet. The sweet scent of Alex’s slick hit John’s nose almost instantly, and the alpha’s eyes darkened, making Alex whimper. “ _John, please._ ” He was much needier this time.

 

                “Fuck,” John dropped his joint into the glass dish on his bedside table and moves his now free hand to Alex’s face, pulling him to close the gap in between them. Alex moaned as soon as they finally made contact, he’s wanted this for so long. The way their lips instantly molded as if they were made for each other. John slipped his tongue into Alex’s mouth, exploring every part of him that he could. The omega went out another whine when John unbuttoned the front of his jeans, lifting his hips so that they could be pulled down.

 

        “ _Papi…_ ” Alex whimpered when he pulled away taking a deep breath. John took Alex’s bottom lip in between his teeth, noticing how it tasted like strawberries. “I need you to touch me.” The omega begged. He looked into John’s dark eyes and bit his lip, whining again.

 

         “Yeah, okay… _mierda._ ” John lifted Alex up, “Face down, baby.” Alex nodded and turned around. He buried his face in the mattress and brought his knees forward, giving John a perfect view of his ass. The alpha groaned at the sight of Alex’s tan skin contrast to the black lace of his panties.

 

        John pulled the fabric down so that they were resting around Alex’s thighs. He took a few seconds just to stare at Alex. His hand landed on the soft flesh, John almost drooled at the way it bounced back. He growled and pulled the omega’s cheeks apart, licking a stripe down his hole with a flat tongue. Alex screamed and pushed himself back. John moaned at how sweet Alex’s slick tasted. “ _Fuck, papi…_ ” Alex groaned when the alpha dove back in.

 

        He started slow, dipping his tongue in and out of Alex’s heat, basking in the taste, the smell, the _feeling._ Alex reached up to tug at his cock but John swatted his hand away, making him whimper. That’s what made him go faster. Slipping a finger in alongside his tongue, stretching Alex out more and making him scream. “ _John… Papi… Fuck… More, more, please.”_ It all spilled from Alex’s mouth, along with a bunch of words John couldn’t even begin to try and process. When John added a second finger, tears began to form at the brink of Alex’s eyes.

 

         “John… I’m close, I’m so _fucking_ close.” Alex whined, gripping at the sheets. “ _Fuckfuckfuck…”_ John removed his face from in between Alex’s cheeks and added a third finger, teasing at Alex’s prostate. He used an arm to hold Alex up. His legs were shaking now. John stared at the omega’s ass, now dripping in slick and saliva.

 

        “Alex,” John coaxed, “Lexi, _bebé mírame_.” Alex looked up at John and the alpha actually shivered. The way the omega’s eyes were blown wide, and his face red and splotchy, stained with tears. His lips were bitten dark red and coated with saliva. _“Mierda,”_ he groaned, leaning over and smashing his lips against Alex’s. Alex moaned into the kiss and came with a loud whine. He spilled all over his shirt and John's sheets, arching his back.

 

        "Fuck, you're so beautiful, baby." John's voice was hoarse and Alex couldn't help but let out a laugh. The alpha laughed too and soon they were both laughing. Alex eventually fell, and John fell on top of him and Alex groaned.

 

        "We are a  _mess_." Alex pushed the alpha off of him, "And I just showered too you asshole!" They were both giggling messes.

 

         "You can just throw on some of my clothes and you'll get dressed when we get to the pack house." John pushed himself up and threw some clothes from his drawer to Alex, before running into the bathroom. "Get dressed and meet me in the car!" He called. Alex continued giggling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams in anxious space gay
> 
> i ! love ! you !
> 
> but ! i ! wanna ! die !


	3. the Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite siblings and some babies

The second he was through the door, Alex was bombarded with a seven-year-old girl, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Uncle Lex!” She squealed. “Momma! Mom! Uncle Lex is here!” She tugged Alex into the main living room where Hercules was sitting on the floor, bouncing a giggling Philip. When she didn’t get an answer from her moms, Susie groaned and stomped up the stairs. Alex laughed and sat on the floor next to Hercules.

“Hey princess, get any work done?” Hercules kissed Alex’s forehead. Alex blushed and ignored the question, making grabby hands for Philip. “Where’s John?” When Hercules handed Pip over, the baby instantly began grabbing at his hair and face.

“In the car,” Alex answered. 

Hercules began to speak again but was cut off by Eliza, coming down the stairs fully dressed, “Alex Miguel Sebastian Diego Anthony Hamilton-Washington! I know you didn’t walk in here in sweats!” She stomped into the main living room and gasped when she saw her best friend on the floor. “You are wearing sweats!” She squinted, “I think. I see gray, the only gray clothes you own are sweats.”

“Liza, babe!” Maria came down the stairs, her daughter following behind. “You forgot your glasses… Alex why are you wearing sweats?” She handed her wife the glasses before giving Alex a once-over. The omega looked down at his own clothes and shrugged.

“Peggy and Angelica are gonna be here in like half an hour, ven conmigo!” She took her son from Alex’s hands and handed him to Susie, who took her baby brother gladly. “Hercules go pack the diaper bag. We need at least ten diapers; get the full pack of wipes, not the half-used ones, heat up a bottle with Liza’s milk and a sippy cup with apple juice and two bags of those yogurt melts. And please don’t forget about Wolfie!” Maria instructed the other alpha while she dragged Alex up the stairs. Hercules saluted her and went to the downstairs nursery (the house had one on each of the three floors, excluding the basement) to begin packing everything.

“What do you want me to do, babe?” Eliza asked, smiling up at Maria adoringly.

“Can you get Pip dressed please?” When the omega nodded, Maria smiled and blew Eliza a kiss. “Thank you, I love you so much.”

“What about me, Momma?” Susie asked, bouncing her brother.

“Pack yourself some snacks and drinks, lovely.” Her daughter nodded and gave the delighted baby, who just loved getting passed around the room, over to Eliza.

Alex really admired the way Maria just had everything put together and planned out even under the stress she’s in. She didn’t let anyone see it, or even smell it. Probably because Eliza has been giving her off calming pheromones all day. Even though Eliza is probably more stressed than her alpha.

“You excited?” Alex asked as soon as they made it to his old room.

“Yes I’m excited, you dumbass.” Maria began throwing clothes at Alex who sat on the bed, “But I’m also kind of freaking out. I’ve been in so many art shows. My first one was in junior high! But this my first one that my kids are going to! My fucking kids! What is Susie gonna think? What if she hates my art? What if she goes to school next week and tells all her friends that her Momma is a shitty artist?” When Alex got dressed, he stood and walked over to a panicking Maria, grabbing her wrists.

“First of all, I’m pretty sure the worst word that Susie knows is ‘butt’.” Maria laughed, “And your art is amazing, Riah. She’s going to love it. If anything, she’s going to be inspired by it, okay?” Maria nodded and Alex pulled her in for a hug. “Plus, your whole family’s gonna be there. Sipping wine and eating overpriced cheese and shit; it’s gonna be great!”

“That cheese really is really expensive.” They were both laughing again.

“YOUR FAVORITE AUNT’S HERE!” They both jumped at the sound of Peggy barging through the door downstairs. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison before walking down stairs. Peggy was in the middle of hugging Eliza when she saw Alex and Maria descending the stairs. “There’s my favorite sister in law and brother from another mother and father!” Maria went over to hug the beta. Peggy had to get on her toes since Maria was wearing heels and basically towered over every non-alpha in the house. Speaking of tall alphas…

“Where’s Angelica?” Alex asked, going in for his hug.

“She refused to bring Bonnie and Clyde in while the cats were here so she decided to stay in the car.” Susie came into the entrance room pouting.  
“But I wanna see the puppies!” She stomped her foot, “Lily and Ruby and Oscar are all in my room!” Peggy looked down at her niece and shrugged, not being able to say no to her sweet face.

“I’ll go get her then, only for you.” She ruffled the little girl’s neat bun, making her groan. Peggy laughed and turned around, heading out the door again.

“I still have no clue why she decided to name those dogs Bonnie and Clyde.” Eliza muttered, bouncing Philip as he began to get fussy. She began humming to him quietly and handed him over to her patiently waiting wife. She kissed her cheek and as soon as she was far enough away she yelled as she walked towards the nursery, “Hercules Mulligan if that diaper bag isn’t full by the time I step foot in there, I swear to all things holy I will make you change all of Philips’s diapers for the next month!”

Maria laughed fondly before jumping at the sound of her daughter’s squeals, “Puppies!” She ran to the two Doberman pinschers, which were nearly the same height as her, and rapped her arms around both of their necks, hugging them. Behind the two giant dogs stood Angelica in all her glory, somehow managing to look like some type of model.

“Sup, bitches.” She took of her sunglasses and placed them on her head with the hand that wasn’t holding the two leashes that kept the dogs a good two feet away from her. Bonnie and Clyde sat when they were told and let Susie smother them in kisses. Alex was about to greet her but was interrupted by Eliza coming out of the nursery.

“Angelica!” She ran into her sister’s arms, squealing with joy. The noise made Clyde bark. Philip giggled and barked back.

“Eliza!” Angelica hugged Eliza back, dropping the leashes to pick up her little sister.

“Ahem!” Peggy walked in, dragging two suitcases with her and dropping them, “Yeah, hi, I’m here too assholes.” Angelica and Eliza laughed and pulled the youngest in for a hug.

“Aunt Peggy said a swear word!” Susie exclaimed, putting out her small hand. Peggy rolled her eyes and pulled out a wad of cash from her back pocket, handing the young alpha a one hundred dollar bill. Susie looked at the bill in awe and held it up to the light making sure it was real.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don’t you think that’s a little too much for the swear jar?” Alex asked. All these years living with rich people and he still can’t believe the fact that they just have that much walking around money. Did Peggy even have a job?

“I’ll be staying here for a while, consider it me paying in advance for all the words little Susie is gonna learn from her favorite aunt.”

“Staying?” Eliza asked, looking up at Angelica.

“Well I sure as hell didn’t drive all the way to New York from Chicago with Peggy just to relive it again after 24 hours.” Angelica laughed, Susie was about to point out that she said a swear word but Angelica handed her another hundred dollar bill. The seven year old smiled and stuck both bills in her small backpack, which contained her snacks, a few juice boxes, her favorite stuffed animal, an extra bottle for Philip, and her iPad. She reminded Alex so much of Eliza with how organized she is.

“Amazing! How long has it been since we’ve all been under the same roof?” Eliza clapped her hands cheerfully. “Oh we can stay in our old room! We can stay up all night and watch Disney movies with the kids and Alex!” The three sisters looked over at him and he looked up from his phone. “You can come too! It’ll be like when we were all teenagers!” And oh how Alex wanted to but so close to his heat?

“I don’t think I can, sorry.” He shrugged and Eliza pouted. “Next week for sure! If you two are still in town?” He looked at the oldest and youngest Schuyler sisters.

“Oh yeah! How long will you guys be staying?” Eliza asked.

“The whole summer.” Peggy answered, no suddenly bored with the conversation, she picked up her bag and looked at Maria hopefully, gesturing to the other one. Maria rolled her eyes and handed Philip to Alex. The baby instantly latched a hand onto Alex’s ear giggling when the omega groaned at his tight grip. 

“Jesus Christ, Peggy, what do you have in here?” Maria picked up the bag easily, but it was still heavier than a luggage should be.

“A designer is never unprepared.” Alex rolled his eyes and watched the two drag the bags upstairs with a smile.

"You guys ready to go?" Angelica asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Eliza sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Herc kinda just disappeared whoops. Anyways, next chapter is the art show woo!

**Author's Note:**

> listen. everything has been hectic but i wrote a new fic and i promise you i will get to a rev tale and gay is the new black. i’m just having a little slump on those two i’m sorry i love you all and i hope you enjoy this fic ????!


End file.
